


unknown feeling

by torulikes2write



Category: Bakugou - Fandom, BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, my hero - Fandom
Genre: Moonlight, Other, fluff type thing ??, pls just read lmao, tags are dumb, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torulikes2write/pseuds/torulikes2write
Summary: “The moon knows we’re in love.” with those simple yet meaningful words he said, it left you warm hearted.
Relationships: bakugou x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	unknown feeling

it was night. twilight possibly? you couldn’t tell otherwise. only the stars plastered on the sky would know.

“Hey dipshit.” a male voice appeared out the dark. though, your mindset didn’t hesitate to immediately guess who that voice belonged to, and you knew the answer was Katsuki. Bakugou. 

“Oh hey asshole.” you replied him, accidentally making eye contact with him. in your perspective, time was in slow motion, or ratherly stopped once his exquisite eyes met yours, your spine was filled with shivers. a minute? a second? you didn’t even know at that point.

“So. Late night chill, huh?” his tone sounded like he was irritated by something and some sarcasm mixed in it, but in a swift, you swore his tone became sort of an elated one.

“Just relaxing. Only then maybe you’ll be annoying.” you planned to add sarcasm taste in that sentence, and you knew Bakugou would dear god love it.

A laugh escaped his usual attractive smirk, “The same shithead i know. I love it.”, at some point, you love hearing him calling you shithead, dumbass, dipshit, you name it.  days. weeks. months. there’s been like an unknown feeling growing in your system. you couldn’t catch whats this feeling nor understand it, but you knew it just kept growing stronger.  ignoring that particular thought in your head, you continued to admire the stars which shined oh so brightly high up, the moon’s brightness splattered on the ground, hitting your face and his. a glimpse of light has touched the both of your guys’s face. 

no talking. just quiet. leaves, trees rumbling. the creatures of the night’s sounds covered the environment. Bakugou was sitting next to you. hands almost brushed against each other, yet not.

“Hey.” he started. A hum of yours replied him. 

“The moon knows we’re in love.”  with those simple yet meaningful words he said, it left you warm hearted.  before you even glanced at him, his eyes were already piercing your beauty. you might think you’re just a boring person, just breathing and not actually trying to live, but in his eyes, you were a masterpiece.  “You’re fucking beautiful. And don’t say harsh words to that beauty, because i love it that way and never change it, dumbass.” you could see the spark of love on his face, and that made your heart fluttering. 

and finally, you knew at this moment, you were inlove with him. madly.  love, that’s it. that’s the unknown feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> fjglfkhfgiggf hope you enjoyed


End file.
